


This Is Love, Isn't It?

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: All Blue, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Chopper Is A Kid, Chopper Is Zoro's Nephew, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Female Vinsmoke Sanji, Fluff, Grand Line Town, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, Nami Is A Kid, Nami Is Sanji's Daughter, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji Is Divorced, Sanji Owns A Café, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, ex's, genderbent, lots of cuteness, they are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: Sanji and Nami move to Grand Line Town. It's not long before they meet the strange misfits that seem to atract one another. And love seems to be lurking around the corner everywhere Sanji goes.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I make too many new stories. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Author-chan

“Can’t we stay? I love it here, the Baratie is my home,” Nami whimpered, her hands fisted in her mothers black dress pants.

Sanji looked down on her daughter, smiling softly as she loaded up the last of their things in the truck. It was hard to move away from the only home you’ve ever known, Sanji knew how that felt.

“I know, honey. But it’s what is best for us. I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t think we’d be alright. The new town will be good, and your grandpa can manage the restaurant on his own,” she said, laying a hand on Nami’s shoulder.

The red headed girl pouted, and those brown eyes flicked up to meet blue. Sanji smiled, but Nami didn’t smile back.

“You’ll meet lots of new friends, I promise,” Sanji said, kneeling down to meet her daughters eyes.

Nami slowly nodded her head. “Will I be able to see Nojiko?” she asked softly.

Sanji’s smile melted, her heart going soft for the little girl in front of her. Nami had such a hard time making friends, she was a little bit of an eccentric girl. Her only real friend was Nojiko, who was a year or so older than Nami. Sanji knew that it was hard for children to make friends after moving, but he had hope that Nami could do it.

“Of course you can still see her. I wouldn’t want to separate your from your best friend,” Sanji said softly, hugging Nami close.

“Where are we going to live?” Nami asked, curiosity in her tone as he mother stood.

Sanji smiled at her and took her hand, guiding her to the car. “I bought a small store room, and there’s an apartment above it. I’ll have my own café, won’t that be fun?” she said.

Nami’s eyes widened and Sanji saw the sparkle appear in them. Sanji smirked at her, and Nami opened her mouth to say something when the front door of the Baratie opened. Both of them turned to look at the chefs that walked out, along with head chef Zeff.

“Grandpa!’’ Nami yelped, letting go of Sanji’s hand to run towards the older man.

She hugged him tight, and Sanji could see wetness in Zeff’s eyes. They were leaving for a distant place. Grand Line Town was far from the All Blue region after all. Sanji watched Zeff hug her daughter, and she made her way over to them slowly, her heels clicking on the walkway.

Zeff looked up at her, smiled gently. “Don’t catch cold, Eggplant,” he smirked.

Sanji rolled her eyes and nodded, then went to joint he hug. Her father’s arm slung around her and squeezed her tight. Sanji smiled and closed her eyes. She was going to miss her father, the old geezer. She let go of him, pecked him on the cheek and stood to look at all the other chefs.

“I’ll miss you guys,” she said, nodding at them.

A few of them had tears leaking from their eyes, but quickly wiped them away before the sous chef could see. Sanji didn’t mind, she felt like crying herself, but withheld the tears. She still had to drive.

“Miss Vinsmoke, we’re ready to leave now,” one of the truck drivers announced from behind.

Sanji turned to him and nodded. Then she turned back to her daughter and took Nami’s hand, telling her to say goodbye.

“We’ll see you in a few weeks,” Sanji said to Zeff.

The head chef nodded, straightened and then yelled at the cooks to go back to work. They scurried off, quick goodbyes shouted at Sanji and Nami, before they all disappeared back into the restaurant.

“You know how the phone works, right?” Sanji asked her father.

Nami snorted, and Zeff’s face was thunder, but he nodded. Nami waved at her grandpa, and then turned to climb into the passengers seat of her mother’s nice car. Sanji smiled at her dad, and then got into the car as well, rolling down the window to speak with him.

“I wrote down the address of the café on the fridge, don’t loose it,” she instructed.

Zeff rolled his eyes, but a smile crinkled at the corner of his lip. He waved at them, and Sanji started the engine, signaling the truck to go ahead. She rolled up the window, Nami turned on the radio, and off they went, to a new life.

**o-o-o**

The drive to Grand Line Town took a whopping 16 hours. Nami had fallen asleep in her seat after the first 6 and Sanji had turned off the radio to keep her sleeping. The red headed girl was surely tired after packing up all their belongings the day prior. The blonde woman drove all the way, she would have switched with someone, but seeing as she had been divorced before Nami had been born, she couldn’t switch with anyone. She was very tired when they got to the house, and the truck drivers suggested they come back in the morning to deliver all the stuff to their house.

“I’ve already arranged sleeping quarters for you,” Paulie said, the second truck driver, giving her a piece of paper.

He was a kind man with blonde hair and a handsome smile. Sanji was very thankful to him.

“Here, use one of my keys to get into the house tomorrow. We’ll be there as soon as we can,” she said.

The man nodded and Sanji went back into the car, looking at the slip of paper Paulie had given her. It had an address on it, and a name. Sanji yawned, but started the car, hoping Nami would keep sleeping. Luckily it was a short drive to wherever Paulie had sent them. Sanji trusted him, not much, but she did.

She arrived at the address and parked the car, got out and looked at the impressive building in front of her. It looked more like a palace then a house, but Sanji supposed that if Paulie knew these people, it would be alright. She walked towards the door and knocked on it, it was late, but seeing as light was still burning inside, she guessed someone would be awake.

And indeed, the door opened a few seconds later. A tall, dark haired woman stood before Sanji and she had a gentle smile on her face.

“And who might you be?” the woman asked, her voice deep, but very elegant.

Sanji swallowed nervously. “My name is Vinsmoke Sanji. Um, Paulie recommended this place to me for an overnight stay. We just moved here and have no time to get everything out of the truck tonight. I wondered if this was the right place,” she said calmly.

The woman smiled at her and nodded. “Yes, Paulie is one of our engineers, he was hired to do a moving job. I guess that was you. Please come in and we’ll prepare the guest room for you. Do you need help with anything, I can call my husband for you. My name is Robin, by the way.”

Sanji smiled, relieved. “No, thanks. I’ll just get my daughter out the car and that’ll be all,” she told Robin.

Robin nodded her head and kept in the doorway while Sanji walked back to the car, gently taking Nami out of her seat and trying to keep her sleeping, which thankfully succeeded.

“I’ll take you to your room, please follow me,” Robin said, gesturing for Sanji to step inside.

Nami moaned on her shoulder, and Sanji smiled happily, trudging up a pair of stairs, following Robin to the guest room. Before they got there, a large man came out of a side room and looked down on them in surprise.

“Whose the lass?” the man with electric blue hair asked, a wrench thrown over his shoulder.

“I’m Sanji, and this is my daughter Nami. We just moved here,” the blonde haired cook said.

The man laughed, a bouldering sound that came from deep within his stomach. “You must be the people that are going to live above the Baratie Café, ain’t that right?”

Sanji nodded her head absently, still looking over the large man. He was so large, and he had massive forearms. And to Sanji shock, he only wore a shirt and a pair of underpants. Sanji shuddered, hoping against hope that Nami would _please_ stay asleep.

“Well, of ya go. We still got some work to do on that restraint of yours. But it’ll be SUPER in a few days. Ready for you to get your business going.”

Sanji nodded her head and Robin motioned for them to move on.

“That was my husband, Franky, he runs the mechanic shop in town. I think you’ve heard of it?”

Sanji smiled, “Yes, Galley La, right?”

Robin’s smile turned blinding and she nodded happily. “Well, here we are. I shall fetch another bed for your daughter in a moment. I hope you don’t mind?”

Sanji shook his head. She adjusted Nami on her shoulder and was glad the girl was still sleeping. “It’s fine, thank you all.”

Robin nodded her head and disappeared from sight. Sanji opened the door to the appointed room and walked in, gently laying her daughter on the bed. Nami hummed in her sleep, her brow furrowing for a moment before going smooth as she slept on peacefully.

The door was softly knocked upon before Sanji could do anything else but pull of her heels. She patted to the door and opened it, smiling at Robin as she handed her the extra futon.

“Thank you, you’re very kind,” Sanji whispered.

Robin smiled that gentle smile and wished Sanji goodnight. Then she departed. Sanji closed the door, laid out the futon, and plopped herself down on it. She fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**o-o-o**

The next morning, Nami was totally all over the place, bouncing on the bed, running from the room and she had already made friends with Robin and Franky. Sanji hoped that the headache she was having would go away soon, for she had the move to think about. She wondered if she could leave Nami here.

“Can I leave her with you?” Sanji asked as Robin had kindly served them some breakfast.

Robin looked a little surprised, but then nodded her head and smiled.

“I’ll be off then, bye darling,” Sanji said, placing a gentle kiss on Nami’s head.

Nami smiled at her, waved and went to resume her talk with Franky. Sanji rolled her eyes and made her way to the door, leaving the house and getting in the car. She drove to the café and got out the car, seeing that Paulie and his partner had already loaded a lot of things out of the truck and were bringing it all upstairs.

“You’re such a help, thanks,” Sanji said as she took a vase out of the truck and began trudging up the stairs.

“It’s our pleasure. I hope you had a good nights sleep,” Paulie said.

“Yes, your boss is a very nice man,” Sanji replied.

“Franky is the best,” Paulie supplied.

Sanji smiled. Franky was a kind man, and Robin was such a wonderful woman too. Sanji made her way into the apartment and went to move some stuff around, looking around to see which room would be hers, the bigger one obviously, and which would be Nami’s. She quickly found out, and began moving all her stuff once Paulie and his partner had moved everything out of the truck.

“I’ll send someone to help you,” Paulie told her.

Sanji nodded her head and smiled in thanks. “That’s great, thanks,” she said.

Paulie smiled and drove off. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Sanji opened the door to see a large man with black hair and a smaller man with curling hair and a long nose.

“Hi, I’m Usopp,” the shorter male said. “And this is Jinbei. We’re here to help with the heavy lifting,” he supplied.

Sanji let them inside, smoothing down her black skirt and fixing her white dress shirt, knowing she looked a bit dusty.

“Thanks, you’ll be a real help. I need to fix the beds and move the couch. You have any sense of style?” she asked.

Usopp nodded quickly, and Sanji trusted him to fix her furniture for her. She began to help Jinbei with the beds, and by the end of the day, the apartment looked like a house, a home. Sanji smiled, blowing some of her hair out of her face and dusting her hands on her skirt. Her hair had escaped her bun and she tried to stuff it back, but it didn’t help.

She supplied both men with a cup of coffee and sat with them on the couch in the living room with her glass of red wine. It was when she was just sitting that the doorbell rang again. Sanji groaned, but stood, glass of wine in her hand, clothes rumpled and hair tousled. She walked to the door, opened it, and almost dropped her glass as she saw what was in front of her.

A muscular man with green hair and three piercings in his left ear stood staring at her with his wide grey eyes open. His gaze fell right on her and Sanji could see a blush rise to his face. She didn’t know why, but she felt it as well. Some sort of click or something.

Sanji felt something.

It couldn’t be love, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji’s glass dropped, and she gasped in shock, trying immediately to recover it. Alas, she wasn’t fast enough in her skirt and the glass was out of her reach. She already mourned the wine in it, wasted. To her surprise, the green haired man reacted instantly and stooped down so fast she barely saw it. A moment later, the glass was in his hand, no drop of wine spilled.

“Careful, Blondie,” the man said, voice deep and baritone.

Sanji’s jaw dropped, a hot bolt of… something, shooting through her body at that tone. She took a step back, took the wine glass from the man’s fingers, hers brushing his. She saw him flush, then he quickly averted his eyes to look at the two men in the room, who had been watching all this time.

“I’m here to pick you up, Franky needs you guys at the shop. And I’ll need you later, Usopp,” the man said.

He looked at Sanji once more, before stepping back a little to give her room. “I’m Roronoa Zoro, I apologize for coming in uninvited.”

Sanji swallowed dryly and stared for another moment more, trying to recover her scrabbled brain. She cleared her throat and smiled warmly, she’s not mad or something.

“It’s no problem, but please take off your shoes if you want to come further inside. Can I get you something to drink?” she asked, batting her lashes at Zoro.

“Uh-“ he stuttered, his face going a little red. He swallowed. “I need to drive, so not really anything. I mean… water, please.”

Sanji smiled happily and clapped her hands together carefully around her wine glass. “I’ll get right on it!” she exclaimed.

The man nodded slowly and took off his way too large combat boots, placing them next to the door, and then closed it. He walked over to the couch, and Sanji flitted into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the tap, dropping some ice cubes from the freezer in the glass. She quickly returned to the living room and handed Zoro the glass.

“What does Franky need?” Usopp asked once Sanji took her seat and sipped her wine.

“How should I know,” Zoro started. “He’s the shop owner, I just had to get you guys. I have a fight tonight, I need you to look at Wado, she’s got some unbalance that I can’t seem to fix,” he said.

Usopp looked thoughtful, then nodded his head. “I’ll look at her, but I’ll need some things, and it might take a while. How much time do I have?” he asked.

Zoro took a sip of his water. “If we leave right now, I believe six hours, then I’ll have to be at the club,” he said.

Usopp nodded his head and smirked. “I’ll do it, but then we’ll have to leave. Sanji, you won’t mind, right?” the curly haired man asked.

Sanji nodded her head, then glanced at Zoro. The man was staring at her, something in his eyes that made Sanji shiver. She shivered a bit, then let a smile take over her face.

“I don’t mind, you should go. We are done here anyway. I really appreciate your help, thanks.”

Usopp nodded his head and stood, turning towards the door. Jinbei followed behind him after bowing shortly to Sanji and smiled.

“Thank you,” Sanji said to Zoro, who smiled at her in return.

“No problem, have a nice day,” he said, standing and turning to leave with his friends.

The door closed behind them with a bang, and Sanji was left along in her apartment, feeling lonely since the first time after her divorce.

**o-o-o**

Nami yawned as she woke up from her nap, blinking the sleep from her eyes. It was probably somewhere midday, her mother had not woken her up, at all. She sat up from the bed and looked sideways to see a matrass with a folded blanket on it, having been left behind neatly.

“Guess mom hasn’t come back yet,” she said to herself.

“You’re right about that one, little missy,” Franky said as he came into the room.

Nami smiled at him and hopped out of the bed, stretching her tired limbs.

“Seems like you needed that rest,” Franky said, gathering some things from the room and motioning for Nami to follow. “Your mother has finished the apartment and is waiting for you, Zoro will bring you.”

“Zoro?” Nami questioned.

“Yeah, he’s one of my workers, sort of. You’ll like him,” Franky said, closing the door behind them as they left the room.

Nami frowned, patted down her dress and walked down the stairs to greet whoever was here. She was met with a broad, muscular man having turned his back to her to talk with a boy her age. The man had green hair and three earrings dangling from his ear. He was talking in soft tones, but Nami could hear the baritone in his voice. She instantly knew that this man had met her mother, he smelled of her perfume somehow.

The boy spotted her first, smiling brightly at her from under his large pink hat. His hair was brown and curly and he had big, brown doe eyes that sparkled. He wore a simple school uniform that fitted him nicely and he smiled up at the Zoro man when she walked further into the room.

“I’m Chopper! Nice to meet you!” the kid said, walking over to her and grinning from ear to ear. “This is my uncle Zoro, he met your mommy and said that we could go to school together!”

Nami grinned, this kid was cute. “I’m Nami, and my mommy’s name is Sanji.” Then she turned to Zoro. “I like you, don’t make mommy cry.”

Zoro’s face inflamed into a blush, and the normally stoic man grumbled something under his breath that Nami couldn’t hear, but Chopper was smiling so broadly that Nami could guess. They smirked at each other, already knowing things that adults where not able to know, let alone understand.

“Come on, I’ll take you to your mother, she has your uniform, then I’ll take you to school,” Zoro said, standing up, the blush still raging on his face.

Nami snickered. She was liking her new home more and more by the minute.

**o-o-o**

“Eustass, you’re probation is over, you’re free to go,” a guard said as he opened a cell door.

A red haired man with a sinister smile stood from his place on the bench and stuck out his hands for the guards to cuff.

“About damn time,” he muttered.

The guards lead him out of the prison, releasing him in front of the door and leaving him in the middle of the dessert with some coins and his clothes.

“Now to find my dear ex-wife and take what is mine,” the man snarled, walking away from the prison with a sinister laugh.


End file.
